naruto's legend book one: knowledge
by akumanokami17
Summary: naruto has found the knowledge and power he needs to protect his loved one's but now he must gain the skill and experience to go with that power.
1. Chapter 1

**BOOK ONE: A NEW BEGINING**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM ANY STORY, MOVIE, BOOKS, TV SHOWS, OR GAMES.**

**AUTHOR: AKUMANOKAMI17**

LOCATIONS

**Time skips**

_Character writing_

"human talking"

'human thinking'

"**demon talking"**

'**demon thinking'**

"SUMMONS TALKING"

'SUMMONS THINKING'

"**god talking"**

'**god thinking'**

"**CELESTIAL GOD TALKING"**

'**CELESTIAL GOD THINKING'**

**Chapter 1 a legend awakens.**

_Myths are legends hidden with lies. Legends are truths that are passed down through the ages and exaggerated as they are passed. It is for this reason most legends are believed to be myths. One such legend is the story of the eternal pool of knowledge. The legend says that there is a library with the largest collection of knowledge in the world and is protected by the council of summons. The council consists of the crow clan, the white tiger clan, the shadow leopard clan, the lion clan, the fox clan, the wolf clan, the dragon clan, and the phoenix clan. Most however believe it to be just a myth. The few that believe the legend and went to search for it have never found it. _

A six year old naruto listened with rapt attention as his grandfather figure told him the story of the library. "One day, I'll find the library and be the smartest most powerful ninja in all of history" naruto said sleepily. "Ok time for bed naruto" the Sandaime hokage said. "K, night jiji" naruto mumbled as he turned over for bed. The hokage smiled as he watched the young jinchuriki sleep, he then sighed and teleported home, using shunshine no jutsu.

**Two weeks later**

His entire world was darkness; it had been for hours, a seeming eternity for the eight-year-old. The most recent mob had stuck a torch into his mouth and his eyes, leaving him blind and unable to eat or drink without extreme pain, though he hadn't tried. He didn't know where he was, only that there was grass under his bare feet at the moment, and that most of his mouth had healed, though he still couldn't taste anything. He felt a fair amount of pain every time he put weight on his left leg, and figured it had been broken and was it the process of healing. He cleared such thoughts from his head, focusing on trying to remember something that might let him know where he was without sight; some smell or how high the grass felt. Nothing helped. All he knew was that the attack happened near a gate. He stumbled on for what felt like hours, finding few obstructions in his meandering path other than the occasional tree; that alone didn't help, Konaha was full of and surrounded by trees. Then, his foot touched down on stone. The only reason this was remarkable in anyway was the smoothness of the stone, and the multiple stones adjacent that felt identical; like he was standing on a walkway. "Walkwaysh go plashesh." Naruto muttered to himself, tongue still screwed up. He felt renewed hope as he took a step forward, though the good feeling quickly disappeared when the ground gave way. Gravity tends to fill you up at that point. Naruto had awoken a few minutes prior, having regained just enough of his vision to know it was dark. Light filtered down from the hole above, but Naruto, after trying, knew he couldn't reach the top. He had resigned himself to walking further, finding that he was in some sort of corridor. If he stretched, his fingers could almost touch both walls. Confident that he wouldn't miss much if he stuck to one wall, he let his left side rest against its wall as he moved on, finding his returning vision becoming black once more. It was getting cold and dank as he moved on, putting one foot in front of the other in the darkness. He let his eyes close –or at least he thought he closed them, as the darkness didn't change –and trusted the wall to guide him to whatever end this hall had. He soon found himself at what felt to be an expensive wooden door. After fumbling around for the handle he found it and pushed the doors open. He had regained enough of his vision at this point to see he was in a huge library lit by torches along the walls and hanging from the ceiling. Though what truly amazed him was the huge stone tablet at the other end of the room with the words "Eternal pool of knowledge" with pictures of different animals surrounding the words. Directly in front of the tablet was an alter with a book sitting on top of it. Naruto was excited; he had found something that no one in the past 10,000 years had ever found if the legend was true. He rushed to the alter and found a note on top of the book.

"_To whoever finds this room,_

_If you have found this room then I congratulate you but I feel it is my duty to warn you. The knowledge in this room is a powerful thing that not just anyone should know. This knowledge is a collection of information from history and can be very dangerous in the wrong hands. If you have found this room then you are welcome to the knowledge but never share it with any other for it is very dangerous. It is best not to tell anyone of this knowledge due to the fact that others will come for you to take it and some may use it for evil like madra uchiha did._

_Sincerely Hiroshima senju"_

Naruto was excited, sad, and scared all at the same time after reading the note left by the first hokage. Naruto sighed he may never be allowed to tell anyone of his discovery but that didn't mean he could not use this collection of knowledge to get stronger. So with a sigh, he opened the book and found a list of names on the first page.

Ridouku sennin

Hiroshima senju

Tobimaru senju

Madra uchiha

Izuna uchiha

Naruto was confused as to why four of the names where black while madra's was red but with a line through it. He went to flip the page but got a paper cut and a drop of his blood landed on the book causing it to glow before his name appeared on the first page in red. This confused the young jinchuriki even more until he read the second page. He found out that if the name was in black then it meant that they were dead while red meant alive. If there name was crossed out it meant the knowledge of the libraries location was erased from their memory after they left due to them having ill intentions. Naruto was even more perplexed due to the fact that madra uchiha should be dead due to the fact that he helped found the hidden leaf village over 150 years ago. As he continued to read the book he found out more and more about the library until he finally got to the last page which oddly enough had his name with a few extra surnames attached.

"_to naruto uzumaki namikaze senju sennin sparda_

_Naruto if your are reading this it means you have activated your bloodline limit and it found you worthy of the knowledge or you have found the library. I feel it is my duty to let you know some things about your heritage as your ancestor. You may not belive me but I have a way around that. So if you wish to learn more apply some blood and chakra to the seal on the back of the book._

_Sincerely Ridouku sennin."_

Naruto was stunned but soon broke out of it and did as instructed when he all of the sudden blacked out.

NARUTOS MIND

Naruto awoke in his mind and was greeted by the sight of a huge sewer like room, there was ankle deep water on the floor. Along the walls were three pipes, the first was red and seemed stronger than the other two. The second was blue-ish silver and gave of an aura of warmth and strength. The third was white and was the same strength as the second but had a different feel, it was unbending and strong. It was at this time that naruto noticed a huge cage with a piece of paper holding it closed. There was a low rumbling coming from beyond the cage making it seem like someone or something was asleep inside. Naruto curious tried to look closer but the sound of someone coughing interrupted him from investigating further. Naruto looked in the direction of the noise and found a man with long black hair and a monk staff in hand. The mans clothers were a cross between a monks and a samurai. "hello naruto" the man said. "who are you and were are we" naruto asked suspiciously. "I am your ancestor the sage of six paths aand we are in your mind. Allow me to explain a few things to you" the man said. Naruto nodded so the man explained the history of the rinnegan, the tailed beast, his relation to him, the kyuubi attack and who was really behind it, and his heritage. Naruto ofcourse was stunned, "so your telling me that I am your descendant through my mother, I inheritade part of the rinnegan power, madra uchiha forced kyuubi to attack kohona with his sharingan. My dad was the yondaime hokage also known as minito namikaze and my mom was kushina uzumaki the last uzumaki besides me and they are dead. And my dad sealed the kyuubi in me" naruto asked camly. The sage nodded and naruto said "oh." Then he passed out due to the shock of the whole incident. The sage chuckled and woke his descendant up. So after a length explination to fully convince naruto what he was saying was true he sighed and said "ok, I belive you." "and what do you plan to do about the villagers who have blatently disregarded your fathers wish" the sage asked. Naruto thought for a bit and said "I do not blaime them for their ignorance but I will not let them off easily. I will make them see me for me by forging my own legend." The sage smiled and nodded, "very well. Now on to your power. You have gained greater eyesight, increased intelligence, the ability to combine your elemental affinities. The ability to sign multiple summoning contracts, and the ability to use the two of the three hidden elements darkness release and gravity release" the sage explained. Naruto was excited and asked how to start. The sage explained that he would use his creation skills to make a scroll with his knowledge of how to use these powers and that to activate his power all he had to do was touch his hand. Naruto did as he was told and a bright light engulfed naruto.

REAL WORLD

Naruto awoke within the library with a scroll cluched in his hand. He quickly put it on a shelf and exited the library to get some food due to his growling stomache. naruto quickly left and went to his favorite ramen stand to get something to eat. Once he ate his fill he went home and went to bed.

**To be continued **

**Authors not: pm me if you have a comment on this story. Just as warning naruto will be strong and perhaps godly strong in later chapters but just because you have power and knowledge does not mean you have the skill and experience to use it all. Naruto will be strong but he will get his ass kicked sometimes. There are always people stronger than you out there and sometimes smarter to so watch out lol. Hope you like**

3 | Page

Review this Chapter

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. TEASER

**Authors note**

**I see the points in some of your questions but what you need to understand is that 1 kabuto is a spy but the real question is who does he really work for. Is it orochimaru, danzo, jiraya, sasori, the hokage, or it could even be naruto. The plot as they say thickens. Also the leaf has reigned in a time of peace so most if not all the gennin just dismissed his knowledge as either exaggerated, rumors, or just him getting into kohona records which I must remind people is only guarded by a couple civilians and a few chunin due to the fact that the war and kyuubi's attack caused a shortage in shinobi. Another thing some may be thinking whats the point in making him powerful if he would just loose anyway. Well to answer that question, its simple if you have a body builder and a martial artist fight who do you think wins. The martial artist does due to skill and experience. Also I would like to point out that I will be revising a little on chapter one to fit with chapter two which will explain some of his skill I did not put in there. Now as for the library, think people he told the hokage who already knew of its existence but he did not tell him where it was. Now also the basic principal will remain sorta the same but I have recently discovered a new way to put the library in the story without making naruto all of the sudden seem overly god-like. Point a the library was created before ninjutsu so obviously it mostly consists of theory, history, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. There may be a little chakra manipulation in there as well. Now the other thing I wish to answer is yes this is sorta like an avatar thing but it will not be him getting to see them a lot. It will be sorta like him meeting them once and gaining his new power. Each power comes with a price to balance him out just like everything in this world does. On a final note I would like to say I love writing this story and hopefully you will love the whole series that goes with it. Just for a little teaser naruto will be bisexual with anko as his girl and his boy will be decided later. Also I feel I should tell you anko may not be what she appears to be. Lets just say a soul shard from say an immortal could lead to some interesting things, I will also explain her memory loss in the story. Next chapter will have a couple god mentionings, new powers, and ofcourse new weapons as well as naruto's discovery of the three shinobi vices.**


	3. Chapter 2

**BOOK ONE: A NEW BEGINING**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM ANY STORY, MOVIE, BOOKS, TV SHOWS, OR GAMES.**

**AUTHOR: AKUMANOKAMI17**

**Chapter 2: the new beginning**

_Each and every dimension has its own prophecies and legends, every dimension has different legends but there is one legend that is the same in every dimension. This legend tells of a hero that is related through blood to twelve beings from twelve dimensions. These beings are each powerful in their own way but this hero will have the potential to stop them all. However for the legend to come to pass the hero must pass three tasks. The first task is one of the mind, wisdom, maturity and cunningness. The second task is a challenge of body, heart, emotion, and morals. The final task is the task of spirit, courage, willpower, and strength of character. With each past test comes access to more power until all three challenges are done. The hero's job is to stop an ancient evil from joining this world again less the worlds merge and become one._

Naruto was excited he had failed but had got a second chance to graduate from his sensei Mizuki. When he was in the hokages office he found a large scroll with his last name on it in kanji. Naruto quickly took it with the forbidden scroll, as he was going to leave something caught his eye in the corner near the book shelf where the scrolls where. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a necklace with a spiral pattern on the front and a very complex looking seal on the back. Naruto shrugged and pocketed the locket and jumped out the window to head for his hide out to drop off the other scrolls he took to inspect for later. Once he arrived to his secret hideout which turned out to be a cave at the foot of the Hokage Mountain about six miles from the previous four hokages heads. After entering through the bush that covered the opening, naruto placed this bush here so no one could see the entrance. What he did not know was that there was already a complex set of genjutsu seals the fourth placed there at the beginning of his time as hokage. This entrance was the entrance for the vault of each hokage. It is currently out of use due to the fourth discovering an easier way to access the rooms. See he placed a connection seal on the room to be connected with the safe behind each picture, which is now used by the hokages. Naruto quickly made his way down the winding corridors until he came to a huge room that connected off to five other rooms. These rooms were all dead ends so naruto made them into rooms for his hideout. The main room was the practice room as he called it. He used this room to practice the things he learned whenever he was taught. The first room he used for weapon storage, it was mainly from weapons he found around kohona and in a weird room he discovered as a child. The weird room contained a lot of weapons, armors, books, and scrolls. The second room he used as the library. The third room he used as the sleeping room for when he needed to stay the night. The fourth room he used as a storage room for his most valuable things. The very last room was just a storage room for odd and end things like blank scrolls, ink, brushes, and whatever else he found useful. After putting the large scroll he took in his personal room he quickly left, after exiting he ran to the clearing in the forest Mizuki told him about. Naruto un-rolled the scroll and got to reading.

HOKAGES OFFICE

The hokage and jiraya quickly came from the back room hidden behind the library. "Now, what was the point in that" the hokage asked angrily. Jiraya had showed up an hour before and sealed them both in that room for some odd reason. It was then that he saw naruto take the scrolls and necklace, he tried to get out but jiraya would not let him. "Simple the elder toad had a vision. He said **{the chosen one shall find the scroll of his ancestors while he takes a forbidden item for one who betrayed him. With these two scrolls comes a unique necklace he shall use to unlock 5 routs he thought did not exist. Along these routs he will find five items per way. These items will be very valuable to his growth}. **Sensei, the toad was talking about naruto I know it, you said naruto found the old entrance to the hokage vaults when he was a child and that he was using the space before the vaults as a hideout and storage, right" jiraya said. The hokage sighed and was about to retort when it clicked, there were five items from the uzumaki clan in each room. No one had ever been able to open them not even the members of the uzumaki clan. He remembered his sensei telling him that the head of the uzumaki clan at the time of Kohona's founding had a unique ability to see visions of the future. The head of the uzumaki clan then gave him 25 scrolls and told him that each kage of the leaf was to get five. So his sensei when creating the vaults made five rooms and put five scrolls in each room. The legend was that the founders of the five minor clans that came together to create the uzumaki clan sealed some special things in these scrolls for one of their descendants. It was said that only the child who holds the blood of all five founders as well as the clan's two allies, the senju and the namikaze would be the one to open theses scrolls. The scroll with his name upon it was similar in that fact. It came with the other scrolls from the uzumaki clan. The leader said that the scroll had a special seal on it that would only allow its true owner to open it; it also had a compulsion seal that made the true owner want it badly. It was then that the third hokage got a huge smile on his face and said "jiraya, it looks like naruto truly is destined for great things." Jiraya was confused by that but let it slid due to the fact that the hokage was no longer yelling at him.

WITH NARUTO IN THE FOREST

Naruto had learned the shadow clone jutsu really quickly, which was odd for him due to the fact that he usually got a head ache when he tried to concentrate or read but ever since he touched the scroll with his name on it he had been thinking clearer than ever. What he did not know was that the scroll he touched contained the soul of the uzumaki clan head who could see visions of the future. The clan head had seen a vision of naruto's future was horrified, so he sealed his soul into the scroll along with basics for all uzumaki, the staff for seers of the uzumaki clan, and the mirror of cleansing. The scroll then used the mirror of cleansing to destroy all the harmful seals on naruto as well as cure his body of all the damage years of abuse and malnutrition had caused him. In fact it was at this current moment that the mirrors power was still at work making his body stronger and destroying the resistance seals placed on him. Naruto after learning the shadow clone jutsu decided to learn more jutsu. He then learned the exploding clone jutsu, the weapon shadow clone jutsu, and the chakra sword technique. Naruto then in a brilliant moment of clairity decided to copy down some techniques to learn later. He had a scroll that would hold at least ten techniques in it, so he copied down ten of the most interesting jutsu he could find.

FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUES NARUTO WROTE DOWN

Demonic illusion: the bringer of darkness jutsu

Wind release: tremendous gale force wave

Wind release: triple tornado collision jutsu

Lightning release: the five star lightning prison jutsu

Lightning release: the shocking lance

Water release: grand ocean refiller

Water release: great hydra explosion

The blood clone jutsu

Fuin: the four point demonic barrier

Fuin: six points of light barrier

WITH NARUTO

Naruto put the scroll away once he was finished, it was then that Iruka showed up. [Skipping the Iruka speech, Mizuki is revealed as a traitor, Iruka fighting Mizuki, and naruto using shadow clones to fight Mizuki.] Naruto grinned after he dispelled his clones until an explosion of chakra got his attention. He turned and saw Mizuki change into some weird tiger like monstrosity with purple chakra flowing around him. Mizuki then disappeared and the next thing naruto saw before the darkness claimed him was Mizuki and Iruka fighting.

NARUTO'S MIND

Naruto found himself in a huge sewer with a cage being held closed by a piece of paper. He guessed this was the part of his mind where the kyuubi was held. It was then that a wave of red chakra engulfed him and he woke up yet again. The kyuubi sat in the shadows of its cage with four other people. "Was that a good idea" the feminine shaped shadow asked. "yes do not worry, the mirror has cleansed the hate from kyuubi and its chakra, so naruto should be able to use one tail without going crazy" one of the male shaped shadows said. **"Yes, one tail he can handle. In fact he could handle up to three right now with the power of his brain. This child is amazing; his i.q. almost matches mine at 240. Hell the sage only had an i.q. of 210 and this kit has one at 237. Hell even with all the seals holding him back his i.q. was still at 154 which is pretty high for a child. He will be very powerful"** the kyuubi said shocking the other occupants of its cage.

REAL WORLD IN THE FOREST

As Mizuki was going to finish Iruka off another explosion chakra happened where naruto was on the ground. The turned and saw naruto standing with a cloak of orange chakra surrounding him, they both knew it was kyuubi's chakra but it did not feel evil like the kyuubi's did twelve years ago. It felt calm and in control with a hint of anger but no were near the cold malic it use to contain. Naruto looked up and they saw him with a pair with golden eyes, it was then that naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Mizuki with a glowing orange sword made of chakra leaking blood. The chakra disappeared and naruto finally seamed to realize what he had done. He broke down crying with tears streaming down his face mumbling about being a monster, until Iruka calmed him down telling him Mizuki was not dead but mearly incapacitated.

The sun was beginning to show itself by the time Iruka and Naruto made it to the Hokage tower with a couple clones carrying the restrained, bruised and bloody Mizuki. Making their way to the Hokage's office and finding him already present they entered to give their report. What met them was not just the Hokage, but also his two civilian council advisers Homura and Koharu. As soon as the two advisers saw the orange clad boy they immediately stiffened and glared at him, fighting off the urge to yell at the demon. They knew all too well what would happen if they broke Sarutobi's law while the man was sitting not five feet from them. Trained as they were in showing no emotions Naruto could see the hate in their eyes all too well, but it wasn't them he cared about. No, it was the old man behind the desk that he was more concerned about. After all it was that man that he had used his perverted jutsu on to get the scroll in the first place. He could only pray the Hokage wouldn't hold that against him. "Well hello Iruka-kun, Naruto-kun. I believe you have something that belongs to me Naruto" the third asked with a grandfatherly smile. He held out his hand and motioned Naruto forward. The boy had the decency to look at least a little ashamed as he placed the scroll in the Hokage's arm. "First off I would like to thank you both for your part in apprehending the traitor Mizuki and protecting the secrets of our village. Naruto I especially want to thank you for playing the fool in order to expose this threat." Naruto was taken aback a bit before he saw the man wink at him. "Second, I will be granting you both a B-ranked mission success with the pay to go along with it" the hokage said. "But Hokage-sama, the boy is not even a ninja of this village. How could he work on, let alone complete a mission let alone a B-ranked mission" homura asked angrilly. Sarutobi glanced at Homura before speaking. "I see he has a headband on his head. Thus signifying him as a shinobi of this village. Isn't that correct Iruka" the third asked. "Hai, Hokage-sama. While Naruto did not successfully complete the test in school, it was later found out that he had been sabotaged by Mizuki who purposely failed him for the reason of offering him this second 'graduation test'. During our encounter with Mizuki in the forest he showed he was more than capable of succeeding in his previous test in a combat environment by defeating the chunin level shinobi Mizuki, and as such is more than ready for his life as a shinobi" Iruka said as he stood at attention and the three high ranking officials could see the pride flowing off the man. "Very well, then there are no problems there. Now, Naruto I will allow you to keep the item you acquired during this event provided you use it with caution and protect it as it is a very precious item. It would be very bad if it fell into the hands of anyone else, even someone of this village" the old kage said as he sent a glance to his advisers letting them know to not press the matter. "Now Naruto I would ask you to please leave as I have some discussions to go over with Iruka, and don't forget to go to the team assignment later. Have a nice day, dismissed" the Sandaime said watching Naruto leave he smiled as the boy nearly hopped out of the room and closed the door before running out of the building. His cheers could be heard through the closed window. Grimacing slightly Hiruzen turned back to the remaining people in his office and said "Well Iruka-kun this presents us with a small problem." "I'm sorry Hokage-sama I don't quite follow" Iruka said in confusion. "Adding Naruto to the roster will unbalance the numbers. As you know we make the teams in threes which are balanced. Well with Naruto now passing the numbers have been thrown off by one. Now normally we would simply put him with a team the next time around..." The two advisers looked rather excited about making the boy wait longer to join the ninja ranks, as the longer he was not an official ninja the longer he was technically under their control. "...however I don't believe we should have him wait any longer. He's already been kept back twice, and I am certain he is more than ready for missions" the hokage said.

"What are you suggesting Hokage-sama" This time it was Koharu who asked the question. On the inside she was worried for naruto but showed nothing on the outside. Now they were curious as to the Hokage's plan. Though the idea of a four man cell had been brought up a few times in the past, most notably by Senju Tsunade, the idea never gained popular favor. "I believe for now that with Naruto's...unique abilities, his new found technique and his performance against the chunin Mizuki, I am instating Naruto as a one man cell" the hokage said. It was so quiet in the room that Sarutobi could have sworn he could hear the beetle that was crawling up the wall outside his window. Then all of a sudden the room was filled with noise once again. Both of the advisers said almost in unison "What a wonderful idea Hokage-sama!" While homura was thinking 'What better way to get rid of the beast then send him out on his own.' 'What the hell is he thinking' koharu thought with slightly narrowed eyes. While Iruka was horrified. "A lone gennin on his own team? You can't really be considering this Hokage-sama. He may have beaten Mizuki, but being sent on real missions...and who would be his sensei. When I last looked we were shorthanded as is. He was my student and I cannot consent in this" Iruka said voicing his worry. "To answer your question, yes we are short on Jonin-sensei that is why he will not have one. He will be sent on missions who will be deemed capable of him to handle, or he will be placed with a team whose mission requires back-up, but not so much that would merit sending a full team" the hokage said. The two advisors seemed were ecstatic at this news. It was like Christmas to them. Leaving the demon brat to fend completely for himself was beyond their wildest dreams. Forget holding him back for the next group of graduates. If things go well they would be rid of him within a month. However koharu was thinking 'damn, he'll never survive. I cannot let mito-samas grandnephew die like this.' Iruka on the other hand was livid. He trusted the Hokage with his loyalty, but sending a lone gennin out into the life of a ninja was unheard of. Even setting that aside the Hokage, the man hailed as 'The Professor' was allowing a boy to go into the ninja world without even a sensei to guide him. Was he insane? "Now I know what you are all thinking, and I assure you that he is more than ready for his trials ahead. Advisers, he will be a bit of a special case and will only be allowed missions that have my approval. Is that clear" the hokage asked in a commanding tone showing exactly why he was considered the god of shinobi. After getting a hesitant confirmation that they understood what he meant he dismissed them, but kept Iruka behind. "Iruka, it may not seem like much at the moment, but I assure you that your former student is more than ready for what he will need to do. He has lived a far more difficult life than any of his classmates and as such was forced to adapt in ways that no one would imagine. You are well aware that I am able to keep my eye on certain areas when I see fit. I will let you know that Naruto is a lot more capable then he lets others believe. He far surpasses any gennin, and most likely many chunin in skill and knowledge. How far he's actually come I cannot say for certain as he occasionally go places I cannot track him or that are out of my range, but believe me when I tell you that all you have seen thus far has been a mask that has been in place for years to hide himself from his peers in order to fit in better, while continuing to advance his skill so he could survive the harsher side of Kohona's streets" the hokage said with confidence only showing his sadness of naruto's mistreatment with a slight frown upon his lips while mentioning naruto's past. "Hokage-sama, even as you say that. Naruto is like a little brother to me. I can't help but worry about him. If nothing else let me be his sensei" Iruka said. "I am sorry Iruka but only Jonin are able to be a team sensei, and you are far too valuable as a classroom sensei to be sent out in the field at the moment. We may still be strong, but we are also still recovering from the last war just like every other nation. You have proven yourself as a capable sensei for upcoming gennin, so for now that is where you will have to stay. Though if it will ease your mind I will allow you to cover mission assignments when you are not busy teaching. That way you will at least be able to know where Naruto is going for missions" the hokage explained with a smile happy about the dedication Iruka shows his students and the fact that naruto now has another precious person. Sighing Iruka knew Sarutobi was right. They just didn't have the resources to allow Naruto his own sensei, and there was no way Naruto would be safe if he were to be left in the hands of the civilian council. No, this was for the best. At least this way his missions would be controlled and when one team lost a member in the upcoming chunin exams he would be able to join that team. "Hai Hokage-sama. If you'll excuse me I have to begin a schedule for my next class" Iruka said bowing he left the room, his mind still on the blonde and what his future might hold. He couldn't help but have conflicting thoughts about the boy. One side of him wanted to believe Sarutobi and believe that Naruto could overcome the seemingly insurmountable odds. The other side however kept flashing how many things could go wrong on a simple mission and what that would mean for a lone gennin out in the field. Sighing again he left the tower and headed home. After all, he still had a lesson plan to work on for the new class he would soon be in charge of. Despite his attachments he couldn't risk a whole generation of students by worrying about one person no matter how close he felt towards the boy.

NARUTO'S HIDEOUT

Naruto was happy with the jutsu he learned and copied. He remembered from reading the scroll, the shadow clone jutsu to that he would learn what they learned, so his already good chakra control would jump again by leaps and bounds, not to mention training his various skills. Yes, the shadow clone was definitely the right thing to learn first. The only drawback to the jutsu was that people with low chakra would be in danger if they created too many and spread their chakra too thin, but for someone like him with unnaturally high chakra reserves it was perfect. In fact all of the jutsu he copied were only forbidden due to the amount of chakra they used. Once again storing the scrolls he wasn't going to need at the moment like he always did, he stored what he would need in a scroll and grabbed a stocked supplies pouch and holster from a shelf. Heading to one of his closets he picked out an outfit for the following day when he would go to the team selection at the academy. It was finally time for him to drop his mask a bit, and what a surprise they all would be in for. Dark green cargo pants with a black skin tight shirt with Fingerless gloves and black ninja sandals. Then, to finish the look, covered shin and forearm guards, an anbu-like mesh armor for his chest and a Ninja-to. Yes, they would definitely be surprised. Making one last check to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything he threw his chosen gear in a satchel before heading out to his favorite ramen stand to grab some food. After that he would go to his apartment, in which the ignorant villagers assumed he lived, for a good night's sleep to prepare for the fun that was sure to start tomorrow. Thinking back on all he's shown to everyone of his skill and intelligence so far he couldn't help but chuckle, causing some passing villagers to glare a little harder at him. He didn't care though. He wasn't here for them. Protecting them didn't matter to him one bit if they weren't willing to believe in him. After finding out just why they hated him, he didn't really blame them too much. The demon he carried did kill their families and destroy their lives, not to mention taking the life of their hero. Even so, couldn't they at least see past that? He wasn't the Kyuubi, so why should they hate him? It wasn't like he was the one that went on a murderous rampage, so why did he deserve the abuse? Shaking his head he concentrated on happier thoughts, once again going to finally casting a portion of his mask aside and showing what he could really do.

Arriving at Ichiraku's he sat down and ordered his usual miso ramen before starting a list of things to take care of tomorrow after the real him came out. Putting the emo Uchiha in his place and dropping his fake affection for the pink haired banshee were near the top of his list. Not to mention putting the dog breathe in his place. The most important though out of everything was going to be advancing his skills so that he could reach his first goal before becoming hokage, to be in the torture and interrogation unit. We'll all that could wait until tomorrow. With a slurp he finished his last bowl of ramen for the night before paying and heading off to his apartment. Sleep would come easy tonight since the action with Mizuki the previous night had kept him from his bed. Not that he really needed to sleep every night. That was another thing that became clearer once he found out from Mizuki about his tenant. He knew he had certain traits that were more advanced then a normal human, and some even more advanced then most ninja, short of having specific bloodlines. His hearing, eyesight, sense of smell and reaction time were better then an Inuzuka's. His regeneration left the doctors in baffled awe. Then there was his stamina and recuperation which was borderline freakish even for a ninja. Even his speed and muscle density was different then most. But like every other one of his skills he didn't showcase anything. As far as his classmates and most of the village knew he was just a normal human if not sub-par or, in most of the older generation's eyes, a reincarnation of the Kyuubi. Making it to his apartment he decided to leave the rest of his thoughts until tomorrow and get some decent rest. He wanted to be ready just in case his team got a mission right away. He didn't want a lapse in judgment to cause any mishaps when he was supposed to be proving his true worth. After entering his place he relocked the door and looked around just to make sure there weren't any 'surprises' from villagers or ignorant ninja laying around anywhere. He learned long ago that he shouldn't move around too much without making sure everything was in order before doing so. Many painful experiences taught him that, but then at the same time he was a little glad they had happened. Aside from the whole unbearable pain thing he got from it, he also got quite a few sets of quality kunai, shuriken, explosive tags and other assorted weapons. Heck his ninja-to that he currently had stored with his gear for tomorrow was once set up to behead him when he laid down. That was one that he was happy to find, and glad that whoever set it up didn't pay too much attention to making the trap hidden. All it took was for him to trip the wire and *slice* he had a brand new ninja-to embedded in the rod he tripped the trap with. Double checking the bed he got undressed from his 'kill me orange' attire for hopefully the last time and hopped under the covers. His last thoughts before he drifted off were of his pale-eyed princess and the possible future they might have once he gains a little of the respect that has been overdue for him. Oh wouldn't they be surprised. Eyelids now too heavy in the comfort of his mattress he drifted off to a peaceful sleep. One of the few he's ever had.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Deep within the bowels of the kohona sat a man behind a desk, his body half hidden by the bandages he wore. This man was Danzo, calm, cool and calculating. With him sat two others who, to him, were mere shadows of what they had once been, but even with their lax behavior he could see that there was a storm brewing behind each of their eyes. "So what brings the esteemed advisers to my chambers? Surely there is nothing that one so lowly such as I could have that you need" danzo asked, His voice dripped with sarcasm. After all these two were a key part in his plan to take over the rule of Konoha, and a some point the whole of fire country and beyond. "We have come from a meeting with the Hokage and thought it should be brought to your attention that the demon brat graduated yesterday after showing himself capable by defeating the traitor Mizuki and returning the forbidden scroll for the Hokage" koharu said. She had never liked danzo but she agreed to spy for jiraya to stop this insane man. Danzo's eyebrow twitched slightly in a rare moment of emotion. His chances at getting his hands on a particularly powerful weapon had just slipped away. "However there is a small ray of hope that comes from this. The Hokage saw fit to place the boy on his own team...without a sensei. We must not waste this opportunity. Though we cannot give him missions ourselves, we can still manipulate the system enough to get him placed on certain...choice missions where the risk is higher then it seems. Since we can no longer get him into your ROOT program in order to control him, we have only the option of extermination. This must be carefully planned Danzo. This absolutely cannot come back on us or it would cost us dearly" homura said with a sinister smile on his face. Koharu on the outside too had the same smile but on the inside was disgusted with homura. Danzo just sat and stared at the two former ninja through the entire explanation and for a short time afterward. The two advisers sat and watched him as he went into some deep thought. "Well we have more genin teams then usual, so it shouldn't be too difficult to delay him from getting a mission until all of the D-Rank missions are gone. Nor would it be too difficult to assign him to assist a team on a slightly higher risk mission and add in some of my own men to make sure everything goes smoothly. Indeed, if we cannot control this weapon then it will be of no use to us in the future. We shall take the necessary steps to ensure that the demon does not fall into the wrong hands for the good of Kohona" danzo said. Nodding in agreement the advisers delved into possible situations that they would be able to enact their plans. All three agreed that the best method would be to get the boy sent on a mission that had a high potential of raising in difficulty. Though koharu was forced to agree to keep her cover she decided perhaps she can increase his chances of survival by secretly training him. Even though she was not on sarutobi's level she could still at least high anbu to low sannin level not to mention the fact that she was an even greater medic than tsunade due to the fact the she was the one to teach tsunade to be a medic. Koharu on the other hand was ecstatic. It would only be a matter of time before one such case came to light. When it did they would be ready, and then they would be free from the beast once and for all. Danzo of course was slightly disheartened at the loss of a possible powerful tool, but he would rather the boy die then be a weapon that could be used against him. That didn't mean he wouldn't try though, but if reports were accurate the boy was unflinchingly loyal to his opponent, and a demon aiding a Kage in any fight would not end well. Yes, it was best to wait for just the right moment to strike. As he droned out the two gabbing advisers, he proceeded to plan for any possibility. In almost every situation he came up with he was very happy with the imagined results. An evil smile was growing on his face as he dismissed the advisers in order to give him ample room and concentration to begin planning.

WITH KOHARU AND HOMARU

They quickly exited the secret entrance outside of kohona and made their way back inside. Koharu then bid homura goodnight never noticing the control seal on the back of his neck hidden by his collar. Koharu quickly made her way home and saw her granddaughter mogie asleep in her room, so she quietly went to the bath room and did her nightly ritual before going to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

Koharu woke early that morning and wrote a scroll detailing her plan; she then summoned a small messenger crow. She had gotten this summoning scroll long ago when a crow approached her and said that she could be their summoner until the time came for her to pass it on to the chosen one. "Daishi, I need you to take this to naruto uzumaki quickly and do not be seen" koharu said clearly. **"Yes koharu-san. Lord Shii told me to tell you the next time you summoned one of us that the time is approaching. The chosen one will be revealed when his obsidian wings unfurl and he takes flight"** the crow summons named daishi said before it flew off to do its assigned task. Koharu on the other hand was pondering upon what her summons message meant until her granddaughter woke up and distracted her.

KAMI'S MEETING CHAMBER

In the chamber there were 16 gods present sitting around a table with 20 seats.

The first god sat on the right two seat away from the one directly in the middle. This god was the goddess of life kami, next to her was her sister yami the goddess of the underworld. Next to her was the god of death shinigami. Beside the shinigami was the god of animals inari, beside inari was the goddess of the moon and illusions tsasumi. Next to her was the god of the sun amuratatsu, and then was the god of war and blood jashin. The last seat on that side was occupied by susanoo the god of storms and the sea. On the left directly across from kami sat the guardian of the dimensional gate shikada. Next to him was the god of elementals, Jin, beside him was the goddess of emotion fukidama. Next was the god of summons garuken, and then beside him was the goddesses of past, present, and future. Then was the god of humanity Jambi. The last seat on the left was occupied by the god of demons tsubuki. It was at this time that three figures walked in. in the front was the celestial god of time and father of all gods. Next was the celestial goddess of creation, then the celestial goddess of destiny and fate. They each took their seats leaving the seat two on the left directly beside the god of time empty. **"Now the reason I called you all here for the first time in over two thousand years was due to the fact that my father the god of existence has told me some very troubling news"** the celestial god said. No one interrupted him due to the fact that it would be suicide to do so. **"He has told me that my brother the god of destruction has captured our other brother the god of balance and through the use of his minions. He then used their combined power to create a link with his newest general the horseman known as war, also known as madras uchiha. He has also brought to my attention that he knew this would happen all along which is why he made the rules the way he did when he allowed the gods of all dimensions to travel between dimensions as mortals outside their own dimension. In doing this many demi-gods if you will have been born but many have not unlocked their full power. The last to do so was the sage of six paths who admittedly was a descendant of me, the god of death hades, my wife the goddess of creation, the god of elementals Jin, and the goddess of knowledge Athena's. Now a being of even greater lineage has started to unlock its powers. This being is the true chosen one who will finally destroy the keys to the abyss were my brother is being held. He has the power to kill all four horsemen and all of my brother's generals. In fact he has already destroyed the hatred in the biggest piece of my brother's best general juubi. He has had his power and memories sealed but that block partially came undone last night. I believe it will fully come undone within the following week and he shall once again have all his power and knowledge he needs. Now this meeting is dismissed until further notice" **the celestial god said, the other gods nodded and left like the rest.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto had gotten up and gotten ready for his team assignments when a crow flew into his open window and dropped a scroll onto his lap. He opened the scroll and started reading it.

_Dear naruto,_

_I can't tell you my name but I have learned some very interesting things lately. I know you are strong but the hokage has decided to put you on your own team due to the fact that we are shorthanded on Jonin who can teach and he did not want to put you on the reserves list. I am offering to help train you in secret, send your reply with the crow._

_Sincerely your silent protector _

Naruto smiled and quickly pulled out a blank scroll and began writing:

_Dear granny KO,_

_I know who you are and I know what you're doing. I thank you for the information and sincerely thank you for the offer and accept it. The main thing I need help with is my genjutsu and medical knowledge. I know you trained my cousin tsunade and helped train my mother kushina. I would like your help to be as good if not better than them. However everything else is either covered or you cannot help with due to the fact that you do not have experience in the skill I want to learn. So if you will train me I accept._

_Sincerely your little maelstrom_

Naruto quickly rolled up the scroll and sent it with the crow back to its summoner. Naruto then quickly left for the acadamy.

**To be continued…..**

**Authors note: yes I borrowed a little bit of story from ackdam but that will be the only bit the rest will be mine's lol. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**BOOK ONE: A NEW BEGINING**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM ANY STORY, MOVIE, BOOKS, TV SHOWS, OR GAMES.**

**AUTHOR: AKUMANOKAMI17**

**Chapter 3: news and team placement**

In the Hokage office, Sarutobi was considering his gathered jonin sensei. Well all but one, as Kakashi still hadn't shown his face yet, as usual. Sarutobi knew better then to wait, he knew where the man was, but couldn't understand his need to mourn his fallen friends and sensei so much. Honestly, it had been more then a few years, he should move on. Well he would address that once again when the man showed his masked face later. Meanwhile he would let the gathered jonin know their new assignments. "Now you all know why you are here, it is time for the genin team assignments. Some of you have had teams before, others have not. I will leave it to you to train these genin as a show of my trust in your abilities. Try your best to make them into true Konoha ninja" sarutobi said with a smile. A chorus of 'Hai!' resounded through the room from all jonin present. "For those of you that have already looked at the graduating class, you may have already made your assumptions about the teams, I will tell you now that we had a late graduate and the numbers were thrown off a bit. My prior arrangements however are staying mostly the same" the hokage said with a smile. "Team one will be..." Sarutobi continued to name off the teams as their sensei wrote down the names given so they could familiarize themselves with who they were going to teach. "...Team seven, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba. Team eight, Yuhi Kurenai, Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Mogami Harume. Team nine is still full. Team ten Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chōji. Team eleven Uzumaki Naruto..." All of the jonin looked at the Hokage shocked. "Ne, Hokage-sama, isn't Uzumaki still a genin" Kurenai asked in confusion. "Yes, Kurenai he is" the hokage said with a smirk. He loved pulling a prank almost as much as naruto but due to his position he could not indulge in it often. However now was not one of those times. He loved the stunned look on their faces while they woundered what he was talking about. But sadly all the fun had to come to an end when Kurenai asked "Then how can you make him a sensei?" "What makes you think I made him a sensei" the old hokage asked with a hidden smirk. Kurenai studied the man trying to think of how he wouldn't be considered a sensei. Following the pattern for every other team, by naming Naruto first, that was declaring him a sensei. "Hokage-sama I assumed that since you named him first..." Kurenai started but got cut off by the old kage. "You should know better by now then to assume. If we lived off assumptions we would have all been dead a long time ago. In a sense, yes, he is a sensei, but not of a team. Had you allowed me to finish you would understand. I have discussed this with the boy's teacher Umino Iruka and my advisers. Since our numbers are off by one we have decided that Naruto will be a team unto himself. Therefore he will be both sensei and student in a one man cell. He will be allowed missions that I deem he is capable of, and be allowed to join in on missions that may need just a little extra assistance, but not a full team for backup" sarutobi said grinning ear to ear now at the shocked look on his jonins faces. At first the jonin were shocked, but once the information got digested they could see the benefits of such an arrangement, though opinions of just what that usefulness entailed differed a bit between all those gathered. "Now you know your teams, be ready to pick them up around noon today so you may get to know them, and if you have time, test them. Dismissed" the hokage said seriously. The gathering soon dispersed until the door closed signaling the final person leaving. "Kakashi you can come in now" the hokage said with a sigh. A shadow shot through the window and landed nonchalantly in front of the desk. "Sorry I didn't want to interrupt the meeting with my late arrival" the lazy jonin said in a bored tone of voice. "Cut the chit chat Kakashi. I know your teammates and sensei meant a lot to you, but it's time to move on. I want you to start being on time for meetings, especially with this year's team. You have the last Uchiha and I expect you to train him and help him if he develops his sharingan. Do not neglect your other students though. After all a team is nothing without all of it's members" Sarutobi said as he locked his eyes on the gray haired man in front of him. "Hai Hokage-sama, but what about Uzumaki? Your speech doesn't seem to fit all situations" Kakashi said as he grinned at catching the Hokage's slip. At least until the older man laughed. "You misinterpreted my meaning Kakashi. As I said a team is nothing without it's members. Since Naruto can create all the members he wants on the fly he carries his team everywhere he goes. Had you been here on time you also would have found out my plans on how to handle this, but since you chose to wait until the last minute and apparently only listen to part of the explanation, you'll just have to find that out yourself. You have team seven. Be at the school at noon, and don't be late" the hokage said with a michivous smile. "hai hokage-sama" the lazy jonin said as he left back through the window. 'when will anyone use the damn window' sarutobi thought grumpily.

ACADEMY

When Naruto first walked into the classroom he was initially surprised to see that most of the class was already there. Walking across the room towards the back he was stopped halfway by a hand grabbing his wrist. Looking down he found himself staring into the slitted eyes of an Inuzuka...Kiba. "What the hell are you doing here loser. This is only for people that graduated, not failures like you" Kiba asked with barred his fangs as a low growl escaped his mouth. "Check the forehead moron, I did graduate. Now I suggest you let go before you regret what you are starting" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes and released a little killing intent at the dog user, catching him off guard. Recovering quickly Kiba already had a retort spilling from his mouth."Hah. Like a dobe like you could do anything to anyone from a clan like mine. I'd tell you to go crying home to you parents, but that would only work if you had some. They probably died by falling on their own kunai, assuming they were even ninja" Kiba said arrogantly. He was about to laugh until he felt a new wave of killing intent wash over him. This one much stronger then the last. Naruto could stand many things. He handled beatings, he dealt with verbal abuse of himself, he let the raised prices that he had to pay for nearly everything in the village slide. The one thing he would not stand for though was people badmouthing his parents. Sure no one may know who they were, but that didn't mean he'd stand for someone belittling them. He had an image of his parents and how they would have lived. For someone to try to stomp that into the ground, that was something he would not let slide. Grabbing the boy's hand he jerked it free from his wrist before grabbing it and twisting, causing the boy to cry out in pain. "Listen well mutt. I may not know who my parents were, but neither does any one else here. Even so I will not let you sling words about so easily and thrash my image of them into the dirt. If you do so again you will be off mission duty before you can even start" naruto said in a cold voice and with another small tug he caused Kiba to yelp in pain before letting go. Ignoring the glare that was boring into his back as he continued walking. He did notice a few of the looks he was getting, and from some of the blushes that a few of the girls were trying to push down he could tell his choice of attire was having a good effect. On the other side of the room a lone Uchiha was seething at the look the blonde pulled off so well, and the reactions he was seeing. Attention was being pulled away from him, and that didn't sit well with the avenger. He was an Uchiha. The elite of the elite. How dare someone try to steal his spotlight. Standing he made his way over to the blond moron. "Stop dobe" sasuke said in a superior smug tone. Naruto kept walking now starting up the steps on the far side of the room towards his target. Not one to be ignored Sasuke rushed up behind the blonde and forcefully stopped him with a hand gripping his shoulder. "I told you to stop dobe. You will listen to me when I tell you to do something" sasuke said arrogantly. "Uchiha, I would suggest you remove your hand before it finds itself taking a vacation from the rest of your body" naruto said. Sasuke, like Kiba, was taken aback for a moment by the sheer coldness in his voice before anger flooded his thoughts. "How dare you threaten me. Have you forgotten who I am? I am the rookie of year in this class and as such along with being an Uchiha, you should respect me as I am your superior" the emo uchiha said angrily. "Teme, the only thing you are superior to me in is your arrogance and ego. Now remove your hand or I will do it for you" Naruto said as he grabbed a couple of Sasuke's fingers and began to bend them backwards slowly to drive his point home. By the wincing of Sasuke's eyes he could tell it was having the desired effect. "Naruto-baka! Let Sasuke-kun go! How dare you lay your filthy fingers on him. You don't deserve to lick the bottoms of his shoes" sakura screeched. Wow, even for Sakura that was a bit harsh. Sakura knew Naruto would be crushed by such an outburst. She knew it so well that when Naruto fixed his gaze on her she was caught so off guard that she didn't even realize that she was backing away along with Ino. "Sakura-san, I would suggest you keep your voice down. Otherwise you will make your precious _Sasuke-kun_ deaf along with half the village. Sasuke you really should keep your whores in line. Otherwise they might get hurt before you can revive your clan with little shrieking emos" naruto said in a frosty voice. The class wasn't sure whether to laugh, applaud or be angry. Sasuke being, the avenger he is, of course chose the later and forcefully turned Naruto around. Reacting faster then they all knew he could, Naruto drew his ninja-to and had it placed at Sasuke's neck before the boy knew the sword had even been unsheathed. "And you, teme, should sit back down like a good boy and brood like you normally do. The Uchiha will not make a comeback without anyone to fill a family dossier" naruto said looking at the uchiha with gold eyes. Sasuke was at least smart enough to realize the danger he was in with a blade to his throat. Finally he released his hold on Naruto's shoulder. "Good boy. Now run along I have better things to do then play with you" naruto said Making a shooing motion as he turned around and sheathed his blade, Naruto continued up the stairs while Sasuke made his way back to his seat to resume his brooding while glaring at the blonde, or at least as much as he could with the two bimbo's arguing over him in his ear over what he would have done to the 'dobe' if he hadn't been caught off guard. Naruto finally made it to his destination. Once he took his seat, he pulled out a notebook and started writing.

**15 minutes later**

The door to the classroom opened and the remainder of the class walked in along with Iruka who walked behind his desk before looking over the gathered former students taking note of Naruto's development as displayed through his clothing. 'huh, maybe he is taking his job seriously' Iruka thought when he noticed the lack of orange on the boy. "Ok everyone listen up. I am going to call out your teams and I would like you to sit according to them after I am finished. Team one..." Iruka went through the list naming off each group and noting the reactions. Sakura of course was thrilled to be on the same team as Sasuke though slightly disgruntled that Kiba would be there too. At least she could handle him better then Naruto. Hinata, Shino and Harume were mostly indifferent, though Hinata's head drooped a bit since Naruto wouldn't be on her team. Shikamaru was asleep and Chōji sat eating a bag of chips while Ino ranted about having to be on their team. Then he got to the last team, but despite what the Hokage told him he wanted to make sure the decision was ok with Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto would you follow me for a moment" Iruka said with a sigh. Naruto was confused a bit but followed the chunin out the door, stopping only once to glare at Kiba when he heard the dog-boy call out to the rest of the class. "Hah. I knew he didn't really pass" kiba said arrogantly. Clenching his fists he stepped outside the door as Iruka pushed it shut. "Naruto I'm not supposed to do this, but I think it is only fair. As you probably realized you are the odd man out. This doesn't usually happen but when it does we usually hold the extra person until the next set of graduates. We cannot add you to a current team as that would unbalance the whole system we use dealing with three person cells" Iruka said with a tired sigh. "So basically I'm going to have to wait until the next class is out before I can go on missions even though I graduated" Naruto said through clenched teeth. Iruka could only sigh. He knew he had to tell the boy the Hokage's plans, but that didn't mean he liked the idea. "Naruto the Hokage decided to give you a unique chance. This has never been done before so let me explain everything before you make a decision." receiving a nod he continued. "The Hokage has decided to make you a team in and of itself. That means you will have no teammates, but also because of the low number of active jonin sensei you will not have a sensei either. Any missions you do will be approved as fitting for your situation based on what the Hokage believes you are capable of. You will also be able to go with a team as backup on a difficult mission should he decide such a thing would be beneficial. Naruto, I can't stress how unique this situation is and that it is completely untested. I am offering you a chance to back out and wait for a full team with a sensei" Iruka explained. He watched as emotions played across the blonde's face making him unreadable in the situation. After a few minutes to consider his options Naruto looked up at Iruka and gave off his biggest smile. "Sensei I have only one favor to ask. Announce it to the class that I accept this privilege, but on one condition. I don't want an assigned sensei...ever. If someone comes along and wants to teach me something then so be it, but aside from that I don't want anyone forced into that position. It would only be detrimental to the system" naruto said wisely. Iruka could tell by the mischief in the boy's eyes that he would not be swayed on the matter. So, resigning himself to his fate he nodded before reentering the room. The students looked on in confusion as Naruto made his way back up to where he was sitting and leaned on the wall. Looking through the class Iruka suddenly got rather nervous at what he was about to do. The Hokage was making him place a new marker in history with this simple action. Never before had there been a one man ninja cell, and especially not one without a sensei. Sighing again he addressed the class. "For those of you that are wondering, Naruto has indeed graduated, but in doing so he has thrown off the numbers a bit. Normally we would hold the odd man out back to wait for a full team, but the Hokage has decided to offer Naruto a unique privilege. One that he has already agreed to. Naruto is now formally team eleven and will have no jonin sensei" Iruka said knowing it would cause an outburst. He waited as the information registered through the room. Shock, awe, humor and rage were all present. It was Uchiha Sasuke that was the first to recover though. "How come the dobe gets such an offer and not an Uchiha? He'll get himself killed walking out of the mission hall" sasuke said arrogantly. Naruto just shook his head while Ino supported Sasuke's reasoning. Sakura did not support it though as she wanted to stay on his team. Kiba followed Sasuke's lead next "Hah he probably got put by himself because Hokage-sama knew that no one would want to group with the loser" kiba said with a sneer. Some people openly laughed at that, but Naruto just let the insults roll over him as he leaned against the wall not really caring what anyone said. "That is enough" Iruka shouted in response to their remarks. "I will not have anyone talking down to their allies, and since he may at some point be assigned to work with you you should show some respect since he may save your life one day" Iruka said with a little killing intent. This shut the whole classroom up. That silence was broken when naruto kicked off the wall and said" well since I don't have a sensei to wait for I'll thank you for excusing me." With that he walked to the door and left the classroom.

WITH NARUTO

A click of the hand hitting the knob of the door was all the warning the Hokage got as Naruto entered his office. "Ah Naruto-kun I'm happy to see you. I need to ask you a question myself, and I expect a straight answer" the hokage said with a warm smile before suddenly the man behind the desk was not the cheerful Hokage, but the deadly serious leader of a ninja village. "Who trained you and how powerful are you" the village leader asked seriously. Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled, showing no reaction to Sarutobi's personality change, nor the killing intent that was aimed at him. "Heh I don't know what you mean, but I'll try to answer as best I can. No one trained me, and I'm more powerful then I let show in the academy. I can't tell you exactly how powerful I am, because I honestly don't know since I don't really have anything to gauge myself against, at least not without revealing my strengths. If I were to guess I would say high chunin right now but not quiet jonin level yet" naruto answered seriously. The hokage was amazed but woundered one thing so he asked "Ok then how about this question. Why did you hide your strength in the academy?" Now it was Naruto's turn to get serious as he answered "Well I really didn't want to draw attention to myself. You already know about the abuse I have had on me since I was little, what do you think they would have done if they knew the 'demon child' of Konoha had any kind of power at his disposal. Now that I know what is in me I am proud of my decision even more. People would probably have thought it was the demon getting stronger and they would have done away with me long ago. Now that I'm a shinobi though, they can't touch me." The old man could see the wisdom in his words and couldn't help but agree with Naruto. He had thought he knew the boy, but with recent events it seemed more questions were opening with every new answer he got. "Well then where did your knowledge come from. You obviously know a lot more then a normal academy student should. Add to that the fact that you took out a chunin, even if it was with a forbidden technique, and I can't help but think that you are keeping out more then you are telling me. The skills you have shown are not something that one just picks up" the hokage said seriously. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that, making the Hokage rather confused. "Actually Old man that is exactly what happened. Since I was young, starting in my orphanage years, I have been neglected. Since I was never given enough food to really live off of, and never given new clothes or other necessities I decided to take it into my own hands and began to rummage through trash to see what I could find. Often I would find discarded weapons and scrolls which I would stash in different places around the village for safe keeping. I knew not to keep them in the orphanage since someone would just confiscated them claiming I stole them. Once I was thrown out though it became even more of a necessity to fend for myself. I was able to sell some of the items I found and buy food, though I knew the prices were shifted. I didn't care though. At least I was alive" naruto answered. "While I was running from a group of villagers one night I stumbled upon a hidden place. It was well hidden and rather spacious considering its location. After adding a few useful things I began collecting my stashes and storing them there. It wasn't long after that, only a year or two, when I learned to read and later given my apartment. Once I was able to do that I began to study everything I had collected. Learning about chakra control was the hardest, but I got it down and kept practicing until I was good at it. It was while I was reading one of the books I collected, an old history of Konoha book, that I learned about the Yodaime and what he did. He became my idol and I decided to become a ninja. Once I decided that I poured myself into my collection and resumed my rummaging to find anything I could" naruto continued "After awhile I started training testing myself. I would watch other ninja train to get an idea of what to do when I got stuck, but other then that it was mostly reading and practicing on my own. I did pranks around the village to see my limitations. When I found out what they were I would train more to surpass them. The only problem I had at that time was getting the materials for my pranks, but that was solved with some trips to a few select training grounds, and some rather...ambitious villagers. I would gather forgotten weapons and scrolls from training grounds or study the way the ninja trained, taking notes to review later. I was able to get most of the tools for my pranks from traps though. It seems certain people decided they should conduct a small crusade against me by rigging my apartment with traps. By that point though I had been pranking so much that I was able to figure out how the traps worked and dismantle them. I again took notes and worked the traps into my pranks, though on a less lethal scale. The ninja-to I carry was from one rather elaborate trap, and is one of my more prized possessions. The rest was rather fun getting. Ever notice how there aren't many weapons and supplies left behind in training ground 44 after previous chunin exams? That's right. Nothing got wasted." A huge smile crease his face as he finished. The Hokage was at first shocked then angry. "ARE YOU INSANE? Do you know how dangerous that forest is? You could have been killed from any number of things" sarutobi yelled angrily with a hint of worry in his voice. "Oh calm down old man. I'm still here. Besides I like that forest. Since no one ever goes there its kind of peaceful. A great place for jutsu scrolls and other supplies too I might add. As far as danger goes, It's proven less lethal then the village...at least for me" naruto said with a grin. The Sandaime couldn't believe it. Here was a freshly graduated genin telling him that the forest of death was peaceful, and that he had people break in and set traps in his apartment to try and at least harm him if not kill him. Yet, he seemed completely unfazed by all of it. Even Itachi, the prodigal Uchiha didn't like going into that forest alone when he started in ANBU, and yet here is a boy without even a team or sensei telling him that he basically went there to see what he could collect after chunin hopefuls had been through the area. Speaking of which. "Naruto if you collected items after the chunin exams...have you seen...dead people in there as well" the hokage asked hesitantly. "Well sure I have. It would be kind of hard to get weapons off of live people" naruto said with a smile. "Didn't it bother you at all? I mean I have seen many such exams and some of them can get rather...messy" the hokage asked in concern for the boys mental health. "Sure I was bothered by it at first, but then my survival side kicked in and I figured, hey, they're dead so it would be a waste to just let stuff rot and rust out there when it was perfectly good to use" naruto answered seriously. Again he couldn't believe the simplicity of Naruto's thought process, and yet he could see behind it a massive intelligence. He had never heard of any ninja before even attempting to train themselves with no help. Heck he didn't even know it was possible to figure out how to control chakra without aide. He couldn't help but wonder with a little regret at just how far Naruto would have gotten had he had guidance. He was brought out of his thoughts as he registered someone speaking to him. "Sorry what was that Naruto" the hokage asked having missed the question due to his own thoughts. "I said when am I starting missions. Since I don't have a sensei I can't really wait to be ordered to do something right" naruto asked. "Right. Right. Well since it is team selection day and missions won't be handed out to most teams until after they are tested...which means about two days...I will leave that up to you" the hokage answered. "Tested? Tested for what, we're already genin" naruto asked in confusion. "That is true, but that was only to see if you were mentally capable of being genin. The real test will be held tomorrow morning and focuses on the true aspects of what it means to be in a ninja cell" the hokage said with a smile. "You mean like teamwork and safety right" naruto asked.

Sarutobi smiled, overjoyed that Naruto had found out the secret behind the test without even having a description of the test. "Yes, Naruto and you have just proven that you are indeed capable of becoming a genin. There are those that believe they are better then others, or those that believe that they don't need help to achieve their goals. They will not work well in a cell and since we operate, with one exception, in cells they would not work well in this environment and will be sent back to the academy repeatedly until they realize that" sarutobi answered. "I see. It only makes sense. I mean if you don't watch your teammates back, why should they watch yours right? At that point everyone is just fighting for themselves and a battle would quickly become a massacre if they opposing side works together" naruto said with a thoughtful look on his face. With every word he spoke Sarutobi Hiruzen grew more and more proud of the boy in front of him. If only all of the students came out with his outlook, but that would be a fairytale wish he knew. "Very good Naruto. You are proving yourself the better of many of your peers already. So, getting back to your question, I believe you can start missions as soon as you're ready" the third said with a smile. "Well then I'll start now if you'll let me" naruto said with an eager smile. "If that is what you want you can head down to the mission hall and hand them this scroll. They will know what to give you after they've read through it" the hokage said. "Thank you Old man. I'll make you proud." Naruto said before he left the old man to his work. "You already have Naruto-kun. You already have" the old kage said in a low voice. Sighing he dove back into his paperwork, thoughts straying every now and then to the boy that had come and the man that had left. Already he was well on his way to his dream...if that was still his dream. He could no longer be sure of anything about the boy save one bit, the boy would be great.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto made his way into an empty training ground and created two hundred clones. He sent 100 of them to the library he discovered when he was younger. He then sent 50 to buy supplies he would need while he had the last 50 go to do missions. He sighed and thought back to what he had saw in his mind when he was doing his early morning meditation. He had found someone who looked a a lot like him but different. After a long talk he discovered that the guy was the part of him that was locked away in his memories. He also discovered that he was not the only personality as he called them that his mind created in order to contain his locked up memories. The one he met though was just the most recent. He was the one that was created at ten years old after a mob of drunken villagers attacked him and a yamanaka used the mind destruction jutsu but due to the power of his mind the memories mearly created a separate personality in order to cope. It seemed like this one loved to gamble and drink for some odd reason if what he saw in his mind was true. So with a sigh he entered his mind like earlier and found himself in a large casino except this time there were naked women all over the place. So with a sigh he quickly found the part of his mind he was looking for and grabbed him. A flash of light later and naruto found himself back outside. It was then that flashes of his memories started playing in his head. He soon discovered why this piece of his mind was the way he was, apparently a deck of cards saved his life when he was younger and he became obsessed with lady luck. He then discovered alcohol and women when he met his godfather jiraya when he was peaking on women in the hot springs. Naruto then felt a subtle change and realized that his memories were making minor adjustments to his personality. He started to love the idea of gambling, alcohol, and women. Once it combined with his other serious personality he realized what happened, he could turn serious at a moments notice but the gambling addicted personality became the predominate one. He then realized that this was how he remembered the library all of the sudden on his way to the academy. So with a tired sigh he went to his hideout.

HIDEOUT

Naruto soon arrived at his hideout after stealing a bottle of sake on the way there. He then smiled and made 250 clones get to work reading all the scrolls in the library. He then gathered up the scroll he got from the hokages office with his name on it and tried to open it. He then felt a prick in his finger before the scroll glowed and opened up. Naruto looked inside and found it contained all the information and skills that the whirlpool country required for chunin and below. There was also instructions as to how to create the wirlpools famous weapons along with their beginner sealing information and a bunch of tools he would need to create his weapons including a good bit of raw materials. So with a sigh naruto got to work.

**To be continued….**

**Authors note:**

**Ok people I have decided to give you a choice. Naruto can end up with a guy and a girl or he can have two girls. Now I will let you pick the guy but if it's two girls it will be mei Terumi and anko materashi. Just please no sasuke or kiba pairing I hate that shit. He will be with older people due to the fact that he has a very advanced mind making him more mature. Also discoveries in the next chapter. You will find out his new weapons, he will go on a few missions, his spy network will be up and running, you will discover what he was writing in that notebook, and there will be a lemon within the next two or three chapters. Remember naruto is a perverted alcoholic who is addicted to gambling. Also just a note a new power will be awakening in wave baby. Also thank ackadam for letting me borrow a concept from his story for the team placements I will try and keep it original for now on. Peace by the way I love gambling women and alcohol hahahha**


	5. explination

**authors note 2**

**ok I understand your questions. Firstly I will go with mei and anko**

**I decided not to make naruto a bisexual due to the reason that I like chicks better so I will just have to change the end game for the series,**

**There will be crossovers in further stories**

**Next I did not copy and paste but I did copy a chapter from one man team and re wrote it but I guess I did not do a good enough job trying to make it in my own words.**

**The fact that he has multiple personality splits will all be explained in time. You see the way I see it is there are plenty of cases in the real world of people who have suffered from abuse creating other personalities to contain those memories and the smarter someone is the more likely it is to happen.**

**As for the caps I forgot to do spell check on the last chapter sorry.**

**Naruto will sleep with mei and anko before he dates them. I know some may object to this but think about it like this they are ninja and they must protect themselves especially naruto and anko due to their emotional baggage and mei due to the fact that im sure she has emotional damage as well from the bloodline genocide.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers,**

**I have read your reviews and realized that naruto is getting to strong to fast but I pan to fix that with my new story. There are quiet a few errors in the first one that I have earned from and am sorry. That was my first attempt at writing a story. Now I have done research and pan on fixing the whole thing with a new pot a coupe twists and of course more in depth past for naruto. Also he will be very powerful but will earn his strength like a man should after all one can not gain without something of equal or greater value lost. So just a little teaser for you. Here is the summary for the new story.**

**Summary: **what if naruto earned three key skills at a young age. Deception, stealth, and determination. Naruto will be a smart but not genius ninja with amazing power but also some strong weaknesses to balance it out. Learns that information is a very valuable tool at a young age. He also will have grew up in the red light district so he may not be book smart in his younger years but is street smart like jiraya but more smooth and suave like the fourth.

**Hope you like will post soon just for the record, naruto will not be naïve to girls but will not have a massive harem. Will gain two women throughout his time but will also sleep with a few women before he becomes tied down. After all lemons do the heart good hahahahaha...**


End file.
